


double rainbow~ nct colors au

by hypegirl (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confessions, Desperation, Emotions, I’m making this all up as i go along, I’m sleep deprived, M/M, Maybe angst but idk, Mood Swings, Shyness, Social Awkwardness, Ten is a dirty minded freak, Xiaoyang if you squint, fluff?, how do you tag, i cant stand the rain, i gave up on this a good year ago please don’t read it, i live off of memes, jeno is mentioned but not by name, man i’m tired, much gay, nct 127, stan nct, stan superm, taeten - Freeform, the college squad is WayV, yeehaw, yoooo they got cookies and cream flavor, yuwin, y’all go watch wayv dream plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hypegirl
Summary: From birth, every human being lives their life seeing the world in only black and white. From the moment they meet their soulmate, they begin to see color for the rest of their lives.(only 127 exists as a valid k-pop group)***DISCONTINUED***





	1. Chapter 1

“But Ten-ge!” Sicheng whined desperately, on the verge of screeching. “I don’t wanna go!” He flopped back onto the hotel bed, and was suddenly aware of how childlike he sounded. 

“You think I give a shit whether you want to go or not?” His best friend/college roommate/etc. etc. etc. replied, narrowing his eyes. “You literally came to Korea, dragging me along with you, JUST FOR THIS.” 

Sicheng groaned and chucked a gray pillow at the shorter man. “But I know, like, zero Korean.” 

“I learned Chinese in three months for college. FREAKING COLLEGE. And now, you get scouted to be a K-Pop star and don’t want to learn Korean?” Ten sat down and began slowly spinning the office chair around.

“No one forced you to attend college in China.” 

Ten widened his eyes, and Sicheng already knew what was coming. “But Winwinnie, how would I have met you?” He said in a cute voice, causing the younger to start shrieking “sTop, STOP.”

“You still don’t wanna go?” said Ten in his regular voice. “There’ll be hoT k-PoP boYs.” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

“I never asked to be scouted, okay? I could have just lived my life as a dancer back in China with you and the rest of them.” He buried his face in a pillow. They did have quite the squad back in college. Maybe he’d call Kun after this whole thing ended. He’d know where the rest of them were.

“yEAH, but any SANE person would say yes to an opportunity like this! I’m a freaking vlogger, which is honestly not that bad, but now you get to be famous? If I were you I’d be gone already.” Ten sighed loudly. 

“Stop being so fucking dramatic all the time.” Sicheng whined into the pillow. He didn’t swear often, but when he did, HE DID. 

“Ok, get up.”

“But I don’t-“

“Look, Winwinnie. You’re going to be living with these nine guys for probably a long time, and working with them, so you better meet them if you don’t want to screw things up for the next few years.” 

Sicheng hadn’t thought about it like that. “UGH. I hate it when you’re right.” He hissed, rolling off the bed to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y’all this is my first story and idk how any of this works please help i need sleep
> 
> also i’m dead inside school starts on Wednesday
> 
> uhhh i have no idea what’s to come for this story RIP


	2. Chapter 2

Ten had insisted on dropping Sicheng off at the Entertainment building. 

He leaned his head against the passenger window of Ten’s car, looking at all the white lights contrasting against the deep gray sky. 

Sicheng hadn’t been one to search for his soulmate, but moments like this made him wish he could see color. 

He’d only ever heard descriptions of it from Xiaojun and Yangyang back in school. 

He would have assumed that Ten would have found his soulmate by now, being the little gay ho that he was. But, surprisingly, not yet.

As they pulled up to the tall building, Sicheng could feel his breathing become more and more difficult, as he had a mini panic attack. 

He felt Ten’s hand on his shoulder. “Hey. It’s gonna be ok. Don’t worry.” He gulped.

Sicheng didn’t budge, and had to be dragged out of the car and pushed through the door by Ten. 

He made his way into a room with approximately ten other guys, who looked about his age and were dressed in a somewhat formal manner like him. 

Upon entering, Sicheng made a beeline for a black chair at the far end of the room, hoping that maybe if he was far away enough, no one would notice him. 

He turned slightly to the window, and saw Ten still standing there. What was he doing? Sicheng saw his friend’s expression change from neutral to confused, than to happy. The younger furrowed his brows. Whatever. 

Sicheng busied himself with staring off into space, running through the Korean phrases he had tried to teach himself before today.

He was screwed. He knew it.

In his peripheral vision, Sicheng saw one of the boys whip around and look at him. He froze, only moving his eyes slightly to look at the dark haired stranger, who was definitely making his way over. 

Fuck, Sicheng thought. That’s great.

He seriously considered writing “I’m Chinese” with marker on his forehead so that no one would talk to him. 

He shouldn’t have come. He should have told Ten to fuck off, and hid in the hotel room for the next few years. 

As Sicheng’s eyes followed the stranger, he couldn’t help but notice how annoyingly attractive he was. 

Great. Even fucking better. Now he’s just gotta be pretty. 

The boy walking over had on a wide (perfect) grin, and Sicheng’s heart involuntarily jumped when he realized the smile was for him. 

The Chinese boy quickly chastised himself for being even slightly attracted to the root of all his current problems.

He sat down in the chair across from Sicheng, leaning forward slightly. 

“You look incredibly uncomfortable. I hope I’m not intruding.” Said the boy in slightly accented Korean.

Sicheng didn’t respond. Mostly because he had no idea what the hell the stranger was saying, but partially because he was busy staring at the boy’s perfect (as far as the Chinese boy could tell) face. 

He laughed, quite possibly at Sicheng’s mesmerized expression, and stuck his hand out. “I’m Y-“ He cut himself off, and his eyes seemed to glaze over. 

Sicheng raised an eyebrow, then jolted as he realized what was happening. 

It was like the whole world around him had combusted. 

Sicheng had never seen anything like it, but as he looked around, his brain registered names for every vibrant hue he was seeing. 

The chair he was sitting on was no longer black, now a dark navy blue. He looked up at the hanging lights giving off an orange glow above him. 

Finally, Sicheng turned to the stranger sitting in front of him. He was frozen, with his large brown eyes wide and hair the color of chocolate falling slightly into his eyes.

Sicheng froze in shock, suddenly accepting that he could see the whole world in color now. He swore he could feel tears stinging his eyes as he realized that for once, he would be able to see a sunset like the ones Xiaojun had described.

But he was sure no sunset could compare to the beauty of the man before him.

Nope, he chastised and he felt his face heat up. Don’t get soppy. Sicheng quickly wiped the single tear that had spilled onto his cheek and looked back to the boy.

He was quieter now. “I’m Nakamoto Yuta. Nice to meet you.” Yuta couldn’t hide his smile.

Sicheng caught the Japanese name and felt his heart melt, just a little. “I- my name is Dong Sicheng, but you can call me-“ He realized he had suddenly switched to Chinese. Yuta laughed. “Sorry.. I’m Chinese..” He fumbled over the Korean words.

“I’m Japanese.” He replied, smiling softly. “I guess you’re my...” He trailed off, tears welling up in his eyes.

Goddamn, why were the two of them so emotional? Sicheng declared that his life was officially a mess.

“Yeah.” He started slowly, enunciating each syllable. “I guess you’re mine as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i didn’t proofread any of this i’m screwed
> 
> whatever 
> 
> also this is pretty fast paced sorry i cant write long scenes or fluff or really anything


	3. Chapter 3

As Ten shoved Sicheng through the door, he decided he might just stay there for a little while to make sure his friend wasn’t going to hide in the corner. He did. Ten rolled his eyes. Typical Winwin. 

As he turned around to leave, something caught his eye. Well, more like someone. A tall guy, talking to another. Of course, most idols were tall (especially to Ten, who was a whopping 5’ 7”) and of course, at the a gathering like this, they would be talking, but something about this guy made Ten stop in his tracks.

It was probably because he was hot. Really hot. And Ten, despite being a self- acknowledged ho, was sad, and single. So he decided to let his eyes be blessed by the gorgeous K-Pop guy, who was now laughing at something the other dude said.

Ten couldn’t help but smile at the way he scrunched up his face while he laughed. His heart was doing things. 

And THEN, he turned his head around slightly, making eye contact with Ten. The shorter one panicked, suddenly searching for a nearby bush to duck behind. Nothing. Shit, he thought. He had forgotten people could see him. 

Ten quickly averted his gaze to a nearby car, his eye twitching slightly as he saw the boy smiling at him in his peripheral vision, no doubt stifling a laugh.

A moment of invisibility is all he asked for. Soon, Ten sighed and gave in, feeling the blush rising to his cheeks as he made eye contact with the handsome stranger. 

And then the world exploded. 

Ten was sure he was hallucinating, maybe he still hadn’t recovered from chugging a bottle of fancy-ass red wine last night, or maybe he was just dehydrated. Whatever it was, Ten refused to believe that the bright colors around him were real, from the fact that his jeans were not, in fact, grey, to his own car, a deep red behind him.

As the tall K-Pop dude (wearing a very nice blue shirt, Ten noticed) sprinted out the door towards him, the Thai boy couldn’t help but feel as though he was dreaming. 

Soon, he’d wake up back in China with Sicheng screaming at him to get his lazy ass out of bed. 

Right? Wrong. The taller boy was now facing him, looking mystified.

“You saw it too?” The boy questioned in perfect Korean. 

Ten, being prepared, had done his studying. But no words left his mouth. He had to simply nod. “W-who are you?” 

“Who are you?” He shot back.

Ten narrowed his eyes. “ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION.” He screeched, suddenly feeling confident. Too confident. 

The Korean boy only laughed in response. “I’m Lee Taeyong. And you’re.. a little scary.” 

“I get that a lot.” He replied, mentally checking his grammar as he avoided eye contact. “I just came here to drop off my friend Si- Winwin.” Ten realized he sounded incredibly disappointed, and had a 6 second mental breakdown.

“I’m sorry for bothering you then..” Taeyong said quietly, turning gently around to walk back into the building. 

Ten could feel the panic rising into his throat. “Wait!” Oh god. What was he doing. “So you’re just gonna walk away?” Ten (kinda) yelled. 

And that was when the rain gods decided on a thunderstorm. Perfect, Ten thought. A scene from a fucking movie. 

“You know, Lee Taeyong? I have problems.” Ten didn’t even bother checking his Korean as he power walked towards the awning where he was standing. “Oh yes, I have a lot of problems. You know how much I’ve thought about this moment, Lee Taeyong?” 

Lee Taeyong shook his head. 

“I can’t formulate emotions like normal people, which is probably why I’m screaming right now,” Ten paused to take a breath. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you’re stuck with me, a short crazy Thai dude for most probably the rest of your life because you know what? I’ve never even spoken to you but I feel like I’ve been in love with you my whole life. You know that, Lee Taeyong?” 

Taeyong shook his head once again, staring into Ten’s wide eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I’m calm now.” Ten reddened and buried his face in his hands. 

“I don’t think you’re crazy.” Said Taeyong quietly. 

“What do you know about me?” Asked Ten, sulking. 

“I know you’re my soulmate.”

Ten didn’t recognize the Korean word, and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m actually kind of.. excited to be stuck with you.”

The Thai boy lost his ability to form a coherent sentence. 

“So, would you do me the honor of.. getting a drink sometime?”

Wake up, Ten, wake up. “Y-yeah.” He mumbled, despite himself.

Taeyong smiled a genuine smile. “Great! It’s a date. For now, I should go, the others will be wondering where I’ve gotten to. It was a pleasure to meet you..”

“Ten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch wayv dream plan y’all it’s real good
> 
> also i still cant write my dudes sorry for what you’ve just read
> 
> and i’m aware this chapter was really long taeten is stealing the spotlight


	4. Chapter 4

Sicheng woke up the next morning, 99.9% sure that it was all an elaborate dream. The second he opened his eyes, however, he knew that was impossible. 

The sun shone through the half open window, casting a lively golden glow throughout the small hotel room. 

Sicheng turned to Ten, who was already awake, staring at the ceiling with a scarily pensive expression.

The older boy, feeling his friend’s eyes on him, turned to his right. 

“Hey,” he managed, attempting a smile that wouldn’t give everything away. “Didn’t see you come in last night. What time did you get back?” Ten fiddled mindlessly with the cord on the nearby lamp. 

“Late.” Sicheng cleared his throat. “I got a ride.”

It would been impossible to have missed the intense, though fleeting, expression of pure horror on Ten’s face as his eyes darted upward towards the Chinese boy. 

Sicheng was torn between snort laughing and gagging. He settled for a surprised kind of “eH?” noise and chucked his pillow towards the other bed before covering his face with his hands.

“You and your freaking dirty mind. A FRIEND DROPPED ME OFF HERE, THAT’S ALL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, GOOD DAY.” He mumbled through his fingers, reddening. 

Ten smirked. “Oh, come on now, let me get excited once in a while.” He raised an eyebrow. “Who’s this friend?” 

“Just one of the K-Pop boys, MOM.” 

“Is he hot, at least?” 

Sicheng shrieked, his eyes widening. “Ten-ge! What are you all excited for?” 

The Thai boy shrugged, an illusion of innocence. “Just wondering...” 

“Well, yes.” Sicheng pouted and wrapped his arms around himself, obviously annoyed at the question. 

Ten pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows until they disappeared somewhere into his hairline. “Ok, but just hot, or vErY hOt?” He wiggled his eyebrows, trying not to die inside.

Winwin groaned loudly, garnering yet another remark from Ten.

“Ooh, sexy.”

“wHy are you like this- it’s 8:00 in the morning.” The Chinese boy pulled the covers over his head in protest.

Maybe I’m trying to forget about whatever-the-fuck happened with my love life by bugging you about yours, Ten thought. 

“Maybe I just wanna hear about thE hOt bOy tAkiNg mY bEsT fRieNd oUt fOr a RiDe-“

“IN A CAR, FOR GOD’S SAKE, TEN.”

“Even better.”

Sicheng glared at the personified lenny face looking back at him. “Another word from you and I WILL strangle you- and don’t you dare call me kinky.” He added as an afterthought.

“Okay, okay.” Said Ten, throwing his hands up in defeat whilst swapping his smirk out for puppy eyes. “So you’re not gonna tell me anything?” He mumbled with a pout. 

Sicheng groaned again, and Ten had to bite back more dirty thoughts. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you. But you have to wipe that disgusting expression off your face and be Normal Ten. Please.” Sicheng sat up in his bed and crossed his arms.

The Thai boy nodded eagerly, leaping onto the opposite bed like a cat. 

“So I met this guy...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i proofread nothing and also i’m glitching so this might be weird


	5. Chapter 5

“And.. Well, yeah. That’s pretty much it.” Sicheng finished, blushing.

“I guess I just have to say I’m kind of surprised.” Ten started hesitantly. “I mean.. I kinda thought you were asexual?”

“wHat? Why?”

“I dunno. You just never came out to me, I guess.”

Sicheng sighed loudly. “Must I?” After one glance at Ten’s face, he caved. “Fine. Ten-ge,” He threw his arms out dramatically. “I am gay. Very gay. So gay that in fact, that I struggle to draw a straight line.”

He paused there, smiling at Ten’s amused expression.

“A lot of straight people can’t draw straight lines.”

“You really think all straight people are straight?”

Ten considered this.

“You know, Ten-ge, the existence of straight males in the world quickly disproves the theory that homosexuality is a choice.”

Ten scoffed. “Girls aren’t THAT bad, they make good friends and-“

“But would you date one?” Sicheng shifted slightly from his previous position, sprawled across the bed, in order to look his friend in the eye. 

“I- no.” Ten furrowed his brow, shaking his head at the ground. “But wait, some gay people can draw straight lines and some straight people draw.. gay.. lines.”

“To that I say, name one person who can, and what exactly is a gay line?”

“A not straight line. And that kid your brother hung around, the korean kid with the smile. He could draw really straight lines-“

“Wait,” Sicheng raised an eyebrow. “Why do you think he’s gay?”

“He does ASMR, Winwin. ASMR.”

He blinked. “I’ve been sidetracked. I bELiEvE I was about to ask about your night.” Sicheng grinned.

“Are you feeling okay? You seem.. hyper. ish. It’s still morning.” Okay, maybe he was stalling, nope, he was definitely stalling, but Ten wasn’t wrong. 

The younger boy looked thoughtful for a second. “Perhaps Japanese Boy Fumes can cause a delayed high.” He paused. “That sounded a lot weirder than it did it my head.” 

Ten smirked. “What, did you smell him?”

Sicheng narrowed his eyes. “I smell EVERYONE.” 

Well, that conversation didn’t go where Ten thought it would. He could have probably gone his life without knowing that his best friend enjoys smelling people in his free time-

“Okay, I know you probably don’t want to hear anymore about all this.” Sicheng clapped his hands together. “How was your night?” 

The Thai boy froze unwillingly, though he’d heard the question before. He may actually have to answer this time. 

Something about his whole soulmate situation didn’t seem right, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to tell anyone. 

Maybe it was the fear of impending heartbreak. Ten hadn’t had many relationships that lasted more than a few days, tops. 

And the ones that did last always ended.

Painfully. 

But now wasn’t the time for Ten to be paranoid. Right? It was time for a fresh start, a new beginning. He should be excited. 

But considering he’d left his first impression by having a breakdown and screaming desperately at a hot, tall, would-usually-be-considered-unattainable idol, he wasn’t so sure. 

Maybe getting it off his chest would feel good. 

Or maybe he’d jinx it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry this chapter was trash  
i blame school. school is taking its toll on me.   
and sorry about the formatting again, i do everything on my phone 😬  
it ok doe  
because we’re all gonna die eventually  
yeehaw


	6. Chapter 6

“You did wHAT?” Shrieked Sicheng, bolting upright and knocking over the alarm clock (which now read 9:03 AM) as he flailed.

Ten sighed. “I told you not to have a reaction like that.”

“I know, but you seriously screamed at some Korean dude in the rain until he asked you out? Oh wait, that’s harsh.” 

The older boy shook his head. “No, that’s basically what happened. And it wasn’t just some Korean boy either.” He glanced upwards and saw Sicheng’s expression quickly change. 

“You didn’t. Seriously?” The younger boy grinned.

“Oh, but I did.” He answered, sounding too sad for his taste. “The sky is blue, your hair is brown, my soul is rainbow, yadda yadda, colors. It gets even worse, though.” 

Sicheng raised his eyebrows. “How?” 

“The building he was in was the same building you were in. And he was in the same room as you. And he’s going to be famous. Not to mention, you’ll be living with him for quite a while.” Ten listed calmly, as he felt his soul quite literally leave his body.

Sicheng questioned his word choice before actually realizing what he was saying. “YOU-“ His eyes widened as he plopped back onto the bed. “An idol? Seriously?”

“You do realize you can’t talk like that, considering your impending fame-“

“SCREW THAT! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?” 

Ten exhaled deeply. “The same way it happens for everyone. I don’t get why you’re so riled up. Literally, calm down.” This was exactly what he didn’t want to happen. 

Sicheng finally sighed. “Sorry. When’s the date?”

Ten cringed outwardly. “It’s not a date. He just wanted to get me to shut up.” 

“He could have slapped you, he could have just walked away-“

“I was yelling at him FOR walking away.” He sighed. “Whatever. I don’t expect him to text me, and I’m definitely not texting him.” 

Sicheng had about 90 retorts prepared, but decided actions speak louder than words. 

He flopped onto Ten’s bed, and the shorter man jumped slightly. 

“I’d text him for you, but I’d probably screw up.”

“Yeah, no, please don’t do that.”

Ten did, secretly want to text him. I mean, who wouldn’t? When you were eternally stuck with someone who looked THAT good, what were you supposed to do?

“I think I’ll text him.” He said.

After seeing the satisfaction on Sicheng’s face, he fell back. 

“Later.” He muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shitty non-ending to a shitty non-fanfic. don’t hate me please i’m lazy and school is taking its toll on me- i’m so sorry i’ve given up ok

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all this is my first story and idk how any of this works please help i need sleep
> 
> also i’m dead inside school starts on Wednesday
> 
> uhhh i have no idea what’s to come for this story RIP


End file.
